


After The Curtain Falls

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider 555, Tokusatsu
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: No one should be alone on the holidays
Relationships: Kaidou Naoya/Kikuchi Keitarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	After The Curtain Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DroppedAllTheseOreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/gifts).



> Kaidou is a dear fav, so I had fun with the prompt. I hope you enjoy!

It’s not selfless, not really. Keitaro is self aware enough to know that as he brings up the idea to the other two.

It can’t be selfless, not when despite not being alone, a part of him feels empty.

But it’s not false either; he  _ is _ worried for Kaidou. He knows it’s been a hard year on the man, at least when they can track him down. Who’s to say how long he has left, or…

(Or Takumi, actually. He tries not to think about that, though.)

And hey, it’s Christmas. Why not invite Kaidou over? He must be so lonely.

Takumi says a no comment that’s Takkun for “yes”, and Mari… seems agree it’s a good idea.

“You’re really inviting him over for Christmas?” She asks. Keitaro blinks.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asks. “We’re already having a party.”

“…Right,” Mari says. “I’m glad you brought it up, though. We haven’t seen him in a bit. Even if Takkun is here.”

“And what’s that mean?” Takumi asks, like he doesn’t drive off every few weeks for a couple of days. 

But that verges in the things Keitaro tries not to think about, so quickly he interrupts.

“I might know where to find him,” he says. “I can go out and look after the day’s deliveries.”

  
  
  


It takes Keitaro almost an hour to find Kaidou, though he does keep looking. He’d been relatively close with the man, so it doesn’t take forever.

And he’s close by, which is nice. And proof.

Maybe Kaidou wants somewhere to go to.

“A party?” He asks. “Why are you asking me?”

“We’re friends,” Keitaro says, simply. “I’d love to have you over for Christmas.”

“Oh,” Kaidou says. “Yeah, I’ll come, if you want me there.”

Keitaro blinks.

“Of course I do.”

  
  
  


He’s the one who welcomes everyone, Mari’s the one who gets all of the last minute things ready. Takumi had left for the day, and it’s just too hard to really get mad at him when he does it, not now.

He doesn’t like big gatherings, and that’s fine. He’ll come back later.

(Hopefully.)

Kaidou’s late.

It shouldn’t really surprise Keitaro, and he’s still happy as he welcomes neighbors and friends into the rather crowded living area, but he keeps thinking about it, nonetheless.

He hopes the Orphenoch does come, he really does.

“Ohhhh.”

Keitaro blinks, pulled back to the present, a pair under the mistletoe he’d set up earlier. A couple teases, and then they kiss, lightly. He laughs with the rest.

  
  
  


Takumi comes back, perhaps an hour in. He sits in a corner and talks to no one.

Some brave friend of Mari’s ends up talking to him, though, and Keitaro’s glad, but then he’s even more wondering where Kaidou is.

  
  
  


Kaidou does arrive, though. Eventually. Two hours in and it’s not so crowded.

“Am I late?” He asks casually.

“A little bit,” Keitaro replies. He’s so glad Kaidou didn’t bail, after all. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Kaidou coughs.

“Yeah,” he says. “Guess so.”

Keitaro merely smiles, and leads him around, introducing him. Kaidou, surprisingly, lets him.

(Odd to be the one leading Kaidou around, but Keitaro supposes it might just be him following…

And then he realizes he’s been holding Kaidou’s hand.)

  
  
  


Kaidou’s still there when the rest leave.

“Are you headed out?” Mari asks. He shrugs.

“Probably,” he says. “All the hotels are full, though.”

“You could stay here,” Keitaro says, without thinking, and everyone else looks at him. He doesn’t quite back down. He walks over to where the other man is standing. “I mean, we have room.”

Kaidou blinks, stilling for a second.

“Oh,” he says. “Okay.”

And that’s when Takumi notes from in the corner, where he hadn’t left “you’re under the mistletoe.”

Keitaro looks up.

“Oh.”

“Might as well, right?” Mari asks. Keitaro blinks. Looks from the other to Kaidou.

Kaidou chooses first.

  
  
  


…Well, it’s the season for love, he supposes,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
